Darr
by nandy.duolover
Summary: OS ON MAUT KI CHAKREVIEW


**hi I'm here with new OS on this week's epi.. Maut ka Chakravyuh..**

 **FW after remembered to give duo dose..a treat fr us..**

 **And on top of it awesome expression and acting by Aditya sir..Awesome concerned shown by Daya sir.**

 **Sadly end mey Daya sir ki injured leg ki bareme FW vul gaye..as usual..**

 **Per hum kaise vule?**

 **So here come my version of wat might happened after epi..**

 **Koi gussa mat hona pls..may seem over dramatic**

* * *

Daya ACP sir and dr Salunkhe entered the hospital, Daya still trying to convince as "sir mein thik hu..apne to ilaj kr hi diya mein aab"

ACP sir was clearly now quiet angry on his both ladlas answered in stern voice "Salunkhe murdo ka doctor hey uske ilaj se kuch nahi hoga.."

Daya made a face but Salunkhe started "kya mtlb tumhara mein ilaj nahi kr sakta.."

they had already entered the doctors cabin still continuing their fight when the doctor entered with "sir aaplog kabhie tired nahi hote roj larne se.."

ACP sir turned "arey nahi Adi mein to bas sach keh raha tha larr to Salunkhe.."

"mein kaha lar raha tha..wo to tum.."

Adi shook his head in disappointment and moved inside "Daya aab chot kaise hey..chalo ek bar leto dekh leta hu"

Daya was looking at Adi keenly nodded, he lied on the examination bed, while ACP sir asked "Abhijeet ko hosh aya?"

Daya noticed a sudden tension coming over Adi's face.. "nahi..aur ek do ghante mey ajayega.."

dr Salunkhe queried "koi serious baat.."

Adi made his expressions normal "nahi bas bahut der taq kam oxygen wali jagah mey rehne ki karan..bas aur kuch nahi.."

ACP sir and dr Salunkhe seem to be cnvinced but Daya is still trying to read Adi's expression

Adi after basic check up "tumhe mein orthopedic mey refer kr deta hu..tum admit to hoge nahi so dikha lo..aur dawai wagera bhi.."

the phone ringer of ACP stopped him, ACP sir received the call and after ending it said "chal Salunkhe lash forensic lab mey aur surag crime spot pey humara intejer ker raha hey..Aditya Daya ko filal hspitl mey hi rakho (Adi nodded, Daya didn't protest) aur Abhijeet ko hosh ajaye to inform ker dena"

"jee sir"

.

.

.

Aftr departure of the oldie duo Daya turned to Adi "Abhi kaisa hey.."

Adi nodded

"Adi koi baat hey kya..tum thora tensed.."

"nahi..bas..acha tumse ek baat puchu?"

Daya confusingly nodded

"uss tunnel mey kuch hua tha?"

"tunnel mey?"

"arey wohi surang..jismey tum dono gaye they sayer krne?"

Daya chuckled "haan paani ki bahao aya tha..fir.."

"arey wo sab nahi pucha..pata hey baar agayi, Abhijeet kisi aur disha mey chala gaya..fir woha patthar gira..aur wo atak gaya tum log bahut mushkil se dhund paye.."

"ha aur kya hona tha?" Daya asked really confused.

Adi shook his head thoughtfully "kuch aur mtlb..jo tum log ne expect nahi kiya tha.."

"arey humne bar ana hi kaha expect kiya tha.."

"Daya.."

listening to the stern voice Daya sat up "baat kya hey Adi..aise.."

"tum bolo na.."

"ha woha Abhi ki pass hume ek lash mila tha Salunkhe sir ne kaha dam ghut jane se uski maut hui.."

"kaun hey wo?"

"pata nahi...per tum kiu.."

"nahi wo lash nahi hoga..Abhijeet ne apne itne saalo ki carrier mey kayi lash dekhe..maut bhi dekhe usse to wo affected hoga nahi.."

Daya turned alert "kya matlab..kya hua..Adi bolo bhi.."

"Daya meri baat dhyan se suno..Abhijeet sayed kisi baat se bahut affected hey.."

"matlab?"

"behoshi mey bhi Abhijeet do teen bar jerks aye hey.."

"kya matlab?"

"meine kaha na dhyan se suno"

"per.."

"Daya Abhijeet kisi baat se affected hua..disturb hey..behoshi mey bhi do bar jerks aye..as if he is still in scare of something.."

"Abhijeet? Scared?"

Adi sighed "to yeahi to puch raha tha kuch aisa hua tha kya?"

Daya scowled.. "aisa to kuch..per haan Abhijeet ki ek harakat mujhe bhi thora ajeeb.."

"kya.."

"jab Abhi mila hume to uski pehle labz tha tumlog agaye..fir jab meine use uthne ko kaha to pehli bar..itne saal mey pehli bar usne duty ki naam se uchala nahi..pehli bar isne kaha ise aram krna hey"

Adi just nodded..

Daya continued "Adi sayed tum sahi.."

Adi looked up

Daya seems to be in deep thought "jab meine rescue workers ko kaha Abhijeet ko hospital le jane ko aur khud surang mey agey jane ki baat ki to kuch ajeeb tha Abhi ki reactions mey..kuch.."

their discussion got disturbed as a nurse informed about Abhijeet coming to conscious..

Adi turned to Daya with "tum orthopedic ke dr. Malhotra ko dikha k ayo..mein dekhta hu..tum sidha Abhijeet ke room mey hi ajana room 21.."

Daya nodded and moved along with the ward boys while Adi moved with the nurse

.

.

.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked around when heard a known voice "puchoge nahi mein kaha hu..yeaha kaise aya.."

Abhijeet turned to the voice with "haan tumhara dost hu iska matlab yea to nahi ki dimaag ki purje dhila hi ho.."

Adi glared..Abhijeet smiled, then ran his eyes around with "Daya..dikh nahi raha.."

Adi was about to say something but something strike his mind "Daya to aya nahi aab taq..ACP sir ne kaha uss surang mey kaafi log.."

Abhijeet immediately tried to sit up "mtlb Daya woha uss surang mey hey..woha aab taq.."

Adi immediately hold him by his shoulders "Abhijeet relax.."

"nahi Adi wo..woha.."

they both stopped hearing a voice from room door "Adi tumhare hospital ki sare doctors itne hi kharus hey..(the visitor saw both of them) kya hua..bhoot hu mein jo aise dekh rahe ho..aur boss kr li neend puri.."

Abhijeet was keenly looking at Daya Adi moved aside and signaled Daya something..

Daya moved ahead and sat on the bed, Adi moved out

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet just took a deep breath and nodded

"kuch puchoge nahi?"

"tum..tumhara pair kaisa hey?"

"mein aur mera pair dono swasth hey"

Abhijeet nodded

"boss..darr gaye they?"

Abhijeet just sighed..

"Abhi.."

"pata nahi yaar mujhe laga tha aab sayed bina mile hi jana hoga..mein fir kabhie tujhe dekh hi nahi.."

"kya boss aisa ho sakta hey..mein tumhe dhund na nikalu..ho sakta hey?"

Abhijeet leaned back "pata nahi..jab uss Ramu.."

"Ramu?"

"haa wohi jiski laash mili tum log ko..wo surang khodta tha..usne pata hey kitne din se na suraj dekha na roshni..apni biwi aur beti ko dekhni ki bahut aash thi usme..per wo wohi ghut gaya..uss pal lag raha tha mein bhi sayed asehi.."

"Abhi..tum..acha idher dekho.."

Abhijeet looks at him tiredly..Daya can easily read his expressions

"boss tumhe humare duty ka pata hey na?"

Abhijeet nods..

"to tum fir..Abhi tumhi to kehte ho na humare duty mey subha nikalte waqt hume yea pata nahi hota hum shaam ko lautenge bhi yea.."

Abhijeet shook his head and answered in impatient voice

"mujhe pata hey Daya yea sab..per mein thaq chuka hu..iss sab se.."

"Abhi.."

"mein sayed samjha na pau..per mein bas aab thaq chuka hu..aab sach mey dil krta hey thora aram kr lu..nahi hota.."

"tum thaq gaye ho yea kahi na kahi darr gaye ho?"

Abhijeet silently looked at Daya fr few seconds "ha sayed darr hi gaya hu.."

"tum..senior inspector Abhijeet aur darr.."

"senior inspector Abhijeet ki alawa mey ek insan bhi hu Daya..jab koi shaqs mere samne yea kehte hue marr jata hey ki use ek bar uski beti se milna hey..uski beti ki gudda wo de nahi paya to dil kahi na kahi baith hi jata hey yaar..ek ajeeb darr lagne hi lagta hey ki kya mein mil paunga apno se yea.."

Daya pressed his shoulders

"Abhi humne promise kiya na jab upar jana hoga to hummese kisiko to dusre ki cehra ankho mey leke hi jayenge?"

Abhijeet nodded smiling a little

"to fir? Aur ek baat yaad rakhna..maut ka to pata nahi per saans chalte waqt mein tumhe khone nahi dunga..kabhie bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet nodded

Daya got up from bed with fresh tone "acha aab bahut kr li aram chalo jaldi uthne ki tayari kro..fir gher jana hey..tum yeahi reh jaoge to sare file work mujhe krna hoga chalo chalo.."

"sahab sayed vul rahe hey mera shoulder dislocate hua.."

"arey to koi baat nahi dusre haath se kr lena..chalo uth jao mein Adi se baat krke ata hu.."

Abhijeet sighed and nodded

Daya moved out

Abhijeet got up to get ready

* * *

 _How much brave u are life will sometime or other make u scare of loosing ur relations..._ _Jb Kisi Apne pe aanch aati hai na...To Zindgi ka hr Pal Bojh Lgne lgta hai_


End file.
